


Cathardic Reign

by TheBlackCitadel81403



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Big Bad villain that isn't Eggman, F/M, M/M, Shippity Ship Ship, i'm trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackCitadel81403/pseuds/TheBlackCitadel81403
Summary: Had an idea. Trying it out, let me know what ya'll think.





	Cathardic Reign

\--START UP PROCESS INITIALIZED--  
\--EggOS v5.12.53 Updated--  
\--Designation: Metal Sonic--  
\--START UP COMPLETE--

There was the sharp hiss of compressed air as the capsule slid open. A shiny, blue, metal hedgehog stepped out, red irises flickering to on a dark optical screen. His name was Metal Sonic, and he didn't really get out much anymore. Ever since his most recent failure at destroying his loathsome copy, he had been in a deactivated state. Maybe the Doctor was giving him another chance..? ... For the upteenth time. Metal had been completely repaired and updated since his last defeat. The Doctor had messaged him, telling him to go to the training room. Guess it's time to see what The Doctor has in store.

Slowly Metal made his way down the hall to the training room on the other side of the base. He was still running diagnostics. And confirming he was still the most powerful robot in the army. From all appearances it seemed he was still. After a few minutes of walking, Metal made it to the large training room. The room was dark, and silent. Not even the inane cackling of the Doctor, and the ravings about his plans. 'Doctor, I am here.' Metal sent out in a message to Eggman.

"It took you long enough! Nevermind. I have made a breakthrough, and a decision. You'll see my breakthrough soon. First my decision. I'm either gonna get rid of you, or keep you!" The Doctor proclaimed, hovering into the room on his Eggmobile. Metal was in shock. 'Get rid of me? His most powerful creation? He wouldn't, he couldn't do it.' Metal thought, not responding to the doctor. "Speechless, as I thought. Your fate hinges on this next test, so don't screw up. Voice Code: LL-9000215. Authorization: Egg." Eggman said, looking into the darkness.

Thats when the darkness was pierced by a single red light. A bright, glowing optic in the dark. Then a sound like a mixture of laughter and grinding saws. A large blade swung out of the darkness and impaled the floor. A large chain gun was slammed into a nearby wall. "Authorization Received Doctor. Target Identified as Metal Sonic. Former best robot in Eggman's army." A deep, booming voice, echoed from the dark. Whatever this thing was, it was massive. The optic rose upwards as the machine rose to it's full height. The test chamber lights came on one by one, illuminating the monstrosity piece by piece. An arm here, a leg there. "I am Catharsis." The robot said. "And you have been replaced." It said to Metal.

"You have my permission to begin the battle." Eggman said, leaving for an observation room. He wasn't gonna miss a second of this. Catharsis laughed that horrible laugh again. "With pleasure." He said, picking up the sword. Metal, still shocked, got prepared to use his full speed to dodge attacks. Catharsis looked slow, but exceedingly powerful. Catharsis swung the sword towards Metal's right side. Metal dashed to the left to avoid it, but was met with a cold, steel right hook from Catharsis. Metal was sent skidding into a wall. It didn't take him long to get up and ignite his engine. When it was ready, he launched at Catharsis, only to be met with a laser beam from the optic of the monster. Metal spiraled back to the ground and got up again, covered in dents and scratches. Catharsis's two giant mouths opened and jets of flame burst forth. Metal was barely able to dodge that before being met with a beam attack from Catharsis' right hand. Metal managed to dodge this too, but was grazed across the back by Catharsis' blade.

Eggman was having a magnificent time watching this. "Catharsis is doing better than I could have imagined! And at only one quarter strength!" He exclaimed, riveted to the fight. Things weren't looking good for Metal at this point. Catharsis had managed to disable his engine with a well placed beam, and remove an arm from Metal's body. It didn't help that his optical visor was cracked. Metal barely had the strength to stand at this point, let alone fight. His power was fading and he was running out of energy. "Catharsis, throw him out. He is useless." Eggman ordered.

"Whatever you say sir." Catharsis answered in an almost sarcastic tone. It seemed he was sentient on a twisted level. With his cold hand he grabbed Metal and dragged him over to a trash chute. The trash chute would send him to somewhere in the Forest. "Goodbye, and good riddance. I'll do your job much better. But don't feel too bad. It's not that bad to be second best." Catharsis said, dropping Metal down the chute.

Metal's vision was fading quickly. His systems were shutting down, and he was losing power. Was this where it ended? It couldn't be! He was Metal Sonic! He was the greatest invention by Eggman. He was... He was... He was outclassed entirely... He had failed his mission, his only goal in life. Now he was paying the price. But maybe there was a chance to save himself. With his last strength, he sent a message to the only people he thought might help him. It hurt his pride and ego enough to make him the robot version of sick, but it was his only chance. He needed Sonic the Hedgehog's help.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a pic of Catharsis(First Form) btw: https://www.deviantart.com/stormslayer1/art/Catharsis-V4-761751015


End file.
